


Эра логики

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Group Sex, Humor, Multi, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surak is in trouble. He has pon farr and there is no way he is going to be able to compete with five other contenders... unless he uses logic! This is total and absolute crack.</p><p>У Сурака неприятности: пон-фарр и пятеро соперников. Что же делать? Использовать логику! Стеб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эра логики

Посреди безмолвной пустыни, на горячем красном песке сидело пятеро гордых вулканцев со стаканчиками для игральных костей и один — не так чтобы очень гордый (скорее обиженный) и без стаканчика. Каждый из пятерых был по-своему выдающейся личностью: Совка считали лучшим ловцом сехлатов, Снежка никогда не побеждали в рукопашном бою, Сундук был гениальным военным стратегом, Сачок — главой крупнейшего клана, а Сайгак превосходил красотой всех ныне живущих. Шестой вулканец выдающимися качествами не отличался, на вид казался хилым и невзрачным, и даже имя у него было совершенно неблагозвучное — Сурак. Вулканцы буравили друг друга злобными взглядами, в которых нет-нет да и проскальзывало безумие. На расстоянии пары метров на песке расположились две недовольные вулканки, Т’Пинг и Т’Понг.

Ситуация сложилась непростая.

Все дело было в биологии, с которой, нужно признать, вулканцам крупно не повезло. Во-первых, всем особям мужского пола приходилось раз в семь лет отрываться от таких достойных занятий, как война, резня, убийства, и срочно подыскивать женщину, чтобы удовлетворить непобедимый сексуальный инстинкт. Во-вторых, даже в случае, если время разгула гормонов еще не пришло, но в поле зрения вулканца появлялись одновременно половозрелая вулканка и хотя бы один соперник с пон-фарром, существовал шанс, что любовный жар начнется и у того, кто так неудачно посмотрел: таким образом природа позаботилась о том, чтобы вулканка могла выбрать наиболее перспективного из двух самцов. Шанс внепланового безумия существенно повышался, если вулканка была симпатичной и имела большую грудь. В общем и целом нужно было признать: планетой Вулкан правил пон-фарр.

И у Т’Пинг, и у Т’Понг с размером все было в порядке. Конечно, перед тем, как идти в пустыню, они обе предусмотрительно перебинтовали проблемное место, но утяжка не помогла — большую грудь мужчины чуяли за версту. К тому же вулканки были красивы, а у Сурака как раз подошло время любовного жара. Естественно, ни один из пятерых выдающихся вулканцев не мог допустить, чтобы обе женщины достались такому невзрачному и ничем не выдающемуся сопернику. Естественно, у всех пятерых тоже начался пон-фарр. И вполне естественно, что перед вулканцами встала проблема дележа женщин.

Ко времени описанных событий вулканцы уже были недостаточно дикими, чтобы пойти по самому простому пути и перебить соперников (невзирая на отношение к ним до пон-фарра). Поэтому они решили двинуться по сложному пути цивилизованной нации: бросить кости, а затем прирезать проигравших (невзирая на отношение к ним до пон-фарра). Особенно сложным путь делало то, что безумие свирепствовало уже не первый день, и это не лучшим образом сказывалось на способности рассуждать всех пятерых (шестерых, если зачем-то посчитать и Сурака).

Игру начинали уже четыре раза: в первый никто не вспомнил, что нужно вести счет, во второй забыли выбрать того, кто будет это делать, а в третий и четвертый Снежок, которого назначили ответственным, сбился на втором же броске костей.

На пятый пришлось пригласить в круг и Сурака (который до того сидел в отдалении, так как, по общему мнению, был недостоин), чтобы переложить эту обязанность на него. И теперь он мрачно озвучивал счет после каждого броска, после чего вставлял несколько нелестных комментариев. Терять ему все равно было нечего.

— Сундук — три. И это совершенно несправедливо! Пон-фарр начался у меня, а значит, я тоже имею право участвовать в игре.

— Мир жесток и несправедлив, — буркнул Сайгак, потряхивая стаканчиком.

Кости упали на песок, и он мрачно выругался.

— Сайгак — четыре, — сообщил Сурак. — Да, но я уверен, решить проблему можно было бы и более рациональным способом!

Снежок бросил кости и радостно ухмыльнулся:  
— А мне и этот нравится! Сколько там?

— Восемнадцать, — после некоторых колебаний сосчитал Сурак. — Но ведь так вам придется убить своих же союзников! Согласитесь, это не очень логично! Во время следующей стычки с противником это вам же аукнется!

— Война — дело жестокое, — пояснил Сундук и кинул кости. — С нее не все возвращаются. Когда-нибудь и мы не вернемся. А ты помолчал бы, а?

— Восемь, — подсчитал Сурак. — Но в этом все дело! Ведь сейчас нет войны, вы умрете из-за инстинкта. Уверен, если бы мы все начали рассуждать логически, то нашли бы решение лучше.

— Нет решения лучше. Испокон веков в спорных случаях бросают кости. Значит, будем бросать.

— Но ведь кости все равно ничего не решают. Это бессмысленно! Вот скажи, — обратился Сурак к Сачку. — Если ты проиграешь, то потом спокойно позволишь себя убить?

— Еще чего! — возмутился тот. — Я буду драться до последней капли крови!

— Сачок — пятнадцать. И какой смысл в игре? Все равно женщину получит тот, кто прирежет остальных!

— Такова традиция, и не нам с ней спорить! — отрезал Совок. — А ты что-то уж слишком напираешь на логику для вулканца в пон-фарре. Ты что, не мужчина?

— Шестнадцать. Конечно мужчина! Но мы могли бы пойти на компромисс и сделать это по очереди!

— Я попрошу! — взмутилась Т’Пинг, которая и так давно уже переживала, что скоро ей испортят прическу. — Давайте не будем ломать устоявшиеся обычаи!

— Это твое новаторство тут ни к чему. К тому же, все равно ничего не вышло бы — за те несколько дней, что двое будет развлекаться с женщинами, оставшиеся трое умрут от жара крови! Так что считай очки и не выпендривайся! — Сачок бросил кости и выругался.

— Двенадцать, — подсчитал Сурак и замолчал.

Впрочем, совсем не потому, что послушался совета. Просто ему в голову пришла поразительная идея.

Следующие два раунда он только выкрикивал очки, в промежутках напряженно уставившись в песок и беззвучно шепча. Если бы кто-то из вулканцев умел читать по губам, то обнаружил бы, что Сурак повторяет одно и то же слово. Логика.

— Совок, двадцать одно! — наконец, произнес он.

Совок торжествующе расхохотался и потянулся за кинжалом. Остальные тоже схватились за оружие.

— Но подождите! Я придумал, как выйти из положения! — неожиданно заявил Сурак, с храбростью безумца (или вулканца в пон-фарре) выбегая в центр круга. — Логика! Я же говорил, поможет логика! — Да ну ее к чертям! — взвыл Совок, но его неожиданно одернул Сундук, который куда-то дел свой нож и теперь никак не мог его найти.

— А я думаю, что этого… Сувака? Сурака? Его нужно выслушать. Вдруг он скажет что-нибудь дельное? Ведь мы и правда союзники.

— Не дело слушать тех, кто говорит о логике во время пон-фарра, — мрачно произнес Сайгак, но вдруг вспомнил, что вулканцы считают себя цивилизованной нацией: — Хорошо, у тебя минута. Давай побыстрее, нет сил терпеть!

— Логика нас спасет! Зачем убивать соперников, если… — Сурак сделал эффектную паузу и оглядел остальных безумно-торжествующим взглядом, — мы просто можем сделать это все вместе!

Несмотря на относительную развитость цивилизации, в одном вулканцы все еще отставали от других гуманоидных рас: в вопросах сексуальных практик. И это было не удивительно — ведь никто не сможет думать во время пон-фарра о том, чтобы разнообразить действо, менять позы, следить за удовлетворением партнера. По правде, о большинстве поз, распространенных на других планетах, на Вулкане даже не слышали — когда тебя ведут инстинкты, трудно отклониться от прямого пути. Но вот о групповом сексе вулканцы не подозревали по совсем другим причинам: пон-фарр требовал слияния разума двоих. Третий (а так же четвертый, пятый, и уж точно шестой) был лишним в силу физиологии.

Но и вспомнить во время пон-фарра о причине, по которой групповой секс на Вулкане не прижился, тоже было не просто.

— Что? — опешил Сайгак. — Это как?

— Очень просто. Все спят со всеми, и когда пон-фарр проходит, все живы и довольны. Говорю же вам, логика! Она никогда не подводит!

— А что, я «за»! — быстро согласился Сундук, который все еще не мог найти нож. — Ведь и правда отличное решение!

— Возможно, что-то в этом и есть… — задумчиво пробормотал Совок, пытаясь понять, что его смущает в предложении Сурака.

— Говорю вам, это идеальный выход! Давайте же, соглашайтесь! Если очень захочется, перерезать друг друга вы сможете и после, в здравом рассудке.

— Но как же ментальная св… — начала одна из вулканок, подойдя поближе, но Сурак не растерялся и оперативно подставил ей подножку, так что та с ругательствами растянулась на песке.

Сурак прыгнул сверху.

— Вы как хотите, а я начинаю! — крикнул он, протягивая руку с растопыренными пальцами к женскому виску. — Кто не успел, тот опоздал!

Эта фраза создала желаемый ажиотаж — Сундук с ревом кинулся ко второй женщине, на него свалился Сайгак, а сверху посыпались остальные, создав на песке одну шевелящуюся кучу малу, освещенную лучами заходящего солнца.

Заканчивалась эра бездумного потакания инстинктам, заходило солнце войн и жестокости. Вулкан вступал в эру логики.


End file.
